


Handcuffs

by AlwayzHuman



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angry Logan, Bad Pickup Lines, Crying Patton, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Roman was racing through the mindscape, trying to escape his pursuer with a smile on his face. Roman made a sharp turn and barged into Virgil's room, making the anxious facet jump in surprise. The princely facet immediately ran to him and hid behind Virgil."Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?" Virgil questioned, staggering as Roman shifted the anxious trait between him and the door."Only what I had to," Roman reasoned, trying to keep the giggle from his voice.





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr.

Roman was racing through the mindscape, trying to escape his pursuer with a smile on his face. Roman made a sharp turn and barged into Virgil's room, making the anxious facet jump in surprise. The princely facet immediately ran to him and hid behind Virgil.

 

"Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?" Virgil questioned, staggering as Roman shifted the anxious trait between him and the door.

 

"Only what I had to," Roman reasoned, trying to keep the giggle from his voice. A minute later, Logan barged in with Patton on his heels. Virgil stared at them and noticed how Logan's right arm and Patton's left arm seemed to gravitate towards each other.

 

"What is going on?!" Virgil demanded.

 

"Roman handcuffed me and Patton together," Logan growled out. The teacher lifted his right arm, pulling Patton forward along with it, to show Anxiety the handcuff. Virgil gawked at the cuffs.

 

"Where did you get handcuffs?" He inquired.

 

"That isn't the issue right now!" Logan shrieked, anger flaring in his eyes.

 

"Am I really that bad to be handcuffed to?" Patton whimpered, starting to feel bad because of Logan's attitude. Logan's eyes widened at the small sound from the heart-felt facet.

 

"No!" Logan shouts. "No no no no no! It's not that at all!" As Logan began to panic, Roman and Virgil snuck out of the room. Fully knowing his room will heighten their emotions until they leave. Of course, the two didn't get very far before they were summoned by Thomas, Roman still hiding behind Virgil. Then they half an hour of Thomas' rapid-fire questions.

 

Meanwhile, Logan was trying to console a crying Patton without success. He really didn't mean to make him cry, Logan was just upset that Roman handcuffed him to his crush without consent. His anger had nothing to do with Patton. Logan was trying to think about how to get Patton to calm down when he remembered they were still in Virgil's room. So he pulled Patton out the door and towards the common room with the intent to calm Patton. Logan led them to the couch before he began talking.

 

"Patton, I'm not upset with you," Logan tried to explain, pulling Patton into an awkward hug. "I'm upset at Roman for doing this without anyone's consent." Dad was still sniffling when he pulled away and gave Logan a confused look.

 

"What do you mean?" Patton asked. "Roman came to me yesterday asking if I wanted to partake in an experiment with you."

 

"He told you and you were okay with this?" Logan questioned, not understanding what was going on anymore.

 

"Well, he didn't tell me we were going to be handcuffed," Patton corrected. "He told me that you were okay with this."

 

"No…" Logan laid his head back against the couch as he remembered his conversation with Roman the other day. The fanciful side had barged into his room complaining about another argument with Virgil earlier that day. Because Logan was reading during that time, he's not entirely too sure how the princely facet started talking about the fatherly facet. However, one line did take Logan partially out of his reading.

 

"You and Pat are hopeless, you know that? I mean, you're both in love with each other, don't question me on this. I am the romantic side after all."

 

Logan still doubted Roman's statement, but now he understands what happened. Logan unintentionally challenged Roman.

 

"Proof?! Is my word not enough?"

 

"No."

 

"Fine. I'll get you your proof."

 

Roman had walked out the room after that and Logan didn't see him for the rest of the day. Apparently, Logan did consent.

 

"Lo?" Patton called, pulling the logical facet out of his thoughts. "You didn't sound so sure there." Logan refused to pout at the comment.

 

"That's because I just remembered when I did consent," Logan grumbled. "But this is not what I meant when I told him to go find proof."

 

"Proof?" Patton tilted his head slightly, confused. Logan sighed, he really didn't want to talk about this with Patton but knew Roman won't uncuff them until they talked.

 

"Roman thinks you like me," Logan blurts, choosing to use the 'ripping off a band-aid' technique like Virgil had with his name.

 

"Well, of course I like you," Patton immediately said. Logan, despite himself, started to have a little bit of hope. "We're friends after all." Logic immediately looked away, composing himself.

 

"As more than friends, Patton. Roman meant as more than friends."

 

Patton stayed quiet, far from normal for the peppy facet. Logan began to despair, to worry, to pull away. Patton noticed and realized that Logan was taking the silence as a bad thing, not seeing the smile that Patton had on his face from realizing that Logan's nervousness was because of his feelings towards Patton.

 

"We're all a little weird, and life's a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."

 

"Did you just quote Dr. Seuss?" Logan asked, finally looking back at Patton and seeing the smile.

 

"If you were a triangle, you'd be acute one." Logan became confused, not understanding Patton's reasoning. He was about to ask when Morality continued. "Your hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you." Patton then proceeded to hold their cuffed hands together. Logan, however, finally understood what was going on and was having troubles processing it. Much to the enjoyment of the two facets watching them from around the corner. "Where's your favorite place in the world? Because mine is being right next to you."

 

"Y-you're j-just being cheesy now," Logan stutters out, face slowly growing red.

 

"I don't want to sound any more cheesy, but we go really gouda together." Patton grinned at the small smile that Logan was trying to hide with a head shake. Logic took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before speaking.

 

"If you're going to keep being cute, then you'll just have to kiss me. I'm sorry, I don't make the-" Logan was pleasantly interrupted by Morality's lips on his. He's pretty sure he vaguely heard Roman's muffled cheering in the background, but couldn't exactly bring himself to care.


End file.
